Ryan
Ryan is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #93 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is good at level 550-560 and doubles with Luca or James. He is very good at Baseball and has a team consisting of himself, Steph, Tatsuaki, Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, and Daisuke. His skill level is 830. Ryan plays on the Baseball teams of Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Eva, and Víctor. He is the first opponent in Boxing, at level 50-149, making him the worst player in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Speed Slice and Swordplay Duel, he is the first CPU you face, with a level of a lowly 12. In Speed Slice, Matt is the referee, but when you face Matt himself, Ryan is now the referee. In Basketball, his level is 536+ and he is a little above half-pro. His team players in Basketball are Hiroshi and Sandra. In Table Tennis, his level is 431+ and he is a little below half-pro. He is okay at Cycling, coming 60th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ryan is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is Raian. *'Ryan' is one of the few Miis to have a unisex name. * Ryan, Chris, Fumiko, Luca, Megan, and Naomi aren't PROs in any sport. * Ryan is not good at either of the combat sports. * In both sports that Matt is the Champion (Boxing, Swordplay Duel and Swordplay Speed Slice), Ryan is the worst player. * Ryan takes Matt's place as the referee in Speed Slice when you face the latter. *In Wii Music, there's a Mii called John that bears a striking resemblance to Ryan. *'Ryan '''and Cole have an interesting thing in common: in Swordplay, '''Ryan '''is the worst player, while Cole is the 29th worst, while in Table Tennis, it's reciprocal; Cole is the worst opponent, and '''Ryan '''is the 29th worst. And more: both of them like cyan, are Advanced Miis in Wii Party, and have 4 letters in their names. *Also, to add more to the reverse, '''Ryan' is the 26th worst in Tennis but is the 35th best. But in Baseball, he is the 35th worst, but the 26th best. *'Ryan' has become quite a well-known CPU Mii, alongside Matt and Elisa, with many people who have played Wii Sports but don't know anything about the other CPU Miis at least knowing who Ryan is. This is mostly because of how often he is encountered due to being the worst at Boxing and Swordplay. *'Ryan' is on the game cover of Wii Sports Resort in the swordplay outfit. *'Ryan' and Pit are the only Miis to be the worst Mii at two sports. **Ironically, Pit, unlike Ryan, is the champion of Boxing in Wii Sports Club. *'Ryan' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 15, 16, 17, and 18. *'Ryan' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. *'Ryan '''is better than Matt in the sports that Matt is not the Champion. (Except in Table Tennis, where Matt is better than '''Ryan') *'Ryan' is one of two non-boss Miis in Swordplay Showdown to not appear in either of the last two levels. The other is Shinnosuke. *'Ryan' appears on the NTSC cover for Wii Sports Resort, where he is seen dueling a non-CPU Mii in Swordplay Duel. *In a Wii Music artwork, where he's seen playing the Harmonica, he seems to have different eyes. He seems to have the same eyes Pierre, Sakura, Marco, and Stéphanie have. Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Category:Canon Miis